


Birthday Bash

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starts out pretty smutty in the first two chapters (sorry not sorry) then eventually will get sweet in Oklahoma.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out pretty smutty in the first two chapters (sorry not sorry) then eventually will get sweet in Oklahoma.

Gwen woke up a little earlier then usual that morning. She was excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. Except it wasn't Christmas, it was Blake's birthday. His fortieth birthday. She rolled over facing him as the morning sun started lighting up his face. His arms were loosely wrapped around hers like always and even though some would find that kind of lack of personal space claustrophobic, Gwen longed for his closeness. She gently rested one of hands on his chest, playing with his chest hair causing him to give a tiny dimpled smile in his sleep. This was going to be a big birthday. Aside from the fact that it was his fortieth, this was their first birthday together. And just like everything, they were determined to make great new memories together. On a more selfish note, Gwen was also thrilled he was turning forty. The fact that Blake is younger then her isn't a big deal but every now and then it gets to her. Her vanity is a big insecurity and even though Blake has eased those thoughts away slowly, it's still on her mind that she's in her forties and he is, WAS, in his thirties. It helps that he actually looks like the older one in the relationship since he's so much taller then her small frame along with his salt n pepper hair and scruff. He makes fun of it every now and then and jokes about coloring it back to his dark brown but she always convinces him otherwise once she gives her signature pout while running her nails through his grey hair saying "Don't you dare touch these curls mister." Once she gives her sexy smirk and bedroom eyes at the end, the conversation is over and he's a goner. 

The vanity isn't the only thing about their age that would sometimes bother her. She sometimes get sad thinking of all the time they missed being together. Gwen is a woman of faith. She understands and believes that things happen for a reason, that she's on a path, that God has a plan for her. She gets that. But every now and then her thoughts stray to what it would have been like to meet him in her late twenties instead of Gavin. What kind of life would they have had together. She understands it's all impossible, and is playing with too many hypotheticals. And As much as she despises Gavin, if they hadn't of gotten married, she wouldn't have had her three most prized possessions. So really, there's no question about what sort of path she would have chosen if she could go back. But still, she gets a little sad that they met so late in life. That at 46, almost 47, she finally found her true love.

Just when her emotions of "what ifs" start overwhelming her, Blake stirs in his sleep. She smiles to herself at how beautiful he looks right now and can't contain herself from starting his birthday right that second. As he lays there slightly on his side with his arm around her waist, she slowly pushes herself closer into him and starts gently kissing his neck. Her blonde hair falls from her head and starts tickling his nose a little as he slowly begins responding to her touch. Gwen starts pushing against him a little more forcefully causing him to lay on his back as she slowly climbs on top of him under the white sheet, resting directly on his larger then normal morning erection. 

Gwen leans down to his right ear where she gives a small lick "Happy Birthday baby." She then slowly starts grinding on his hard member causing his hands to go straight to her ass. Even though he's had a smile on his face the whole time, His eyes finally open. "Holy fuck Gwen, I thought I was dreaming about this." His voice is low and graveling still from sleep which only turns Gwen on more. She leans down and starts giving him a very filthy kiss as his hands guide her hips into his erection. Gwen is wearing this white silk nightie similar to that from her album photos with nothing underneath and Blake is only in navy boxer briefs which are becoming tighter by the second. His huge hands slowly move her nightie up above her hips making her pussy more visible and available for access. 

Even though it's obvious that Gwen wants to ride him and take control (which he's all for) he also can't help himself when it comes to her. Besides, he's hoping by the way she's mouth fucking him right now that she'll be to distracted to notice him making a move. Still holding onto her waist and ass, he slowly ventures his fingers into her entrance from behind. He was already able to feel a little of her wetness on him just from her grinding on him but when his fingers EASILY slide in from behind, his cock starts painfully throbbing. The feel of his fingers inside her catch Gwen by surprise mid make out. She lets out a whimper while sucking on Blake bottom lip and stretching it out. 

"Fuck Gwen you are so wet already. God I just want to slide inside of you baby." Gwen's moans from her grinding and his fingers are becoming too much for her to handle. She sits up slightly, breaking their kiss and reaches behind her to grab his dick out of his boxers. She gives a proud giggle that she thinks he doesn't notice when she feels how hard she's gotten him in preparation. With her legs still straddling him, she adjust herself a little in order to line up his cock with her dripping lips. Blake is helpless under her grasp as she hovers over him waiting to make her move. She loves that he's allowing her to take charge because As sensitive and emotional as she is, every now and then she's able to get her stage swagger like confidence in the bedroom. She pauses over him, his dick in her hand starting to drop precum, her lips less then an inch from his as her tongue reaches out giving a quick swipe. She's enjoying the control she has over him right now. He makes her go crazy every time they have sex, making her scream with anticipation, so why can't she do the same?

Finally unable to take the tension any longer, she pushes the head of his throbbing dick inside her wet pussy. The ease of which it slides in surprises even her, not realizing just how ready she was for him to enter her. The second he's inside of her, Blake releases this deep throaty moan that Gwen had never heard before but she's assuming it's good. She adjusts herself a bit once he bottoms out, adjusting to his size and the slight burn before starting to ride him. Unable to stay away, Blake sits up slightly grabbing her face for a kiss. He's missed those plump lips of hers and the feel of her tongue exploring his mouth. 

Gwen puts one hand on the top of the headboard for leverage and the other is holding onto his curls as she begins to pick up speed and expertly ride him using her thigh muscles. "Fuck" "Oh my God" and each other's names are the only words leaving their mouths. Usually their morning love making is quite sweet and tender but this has gotten filthy very fast which is exactly how Gwen wanted it. She wanted to exhaust him, wanted him to have this memory of her riding him on top for awhile. 

Concentrating so much on the birthday boys pleasure, her orgasm surprised her as Blake was marking up her breasts with his teeth. Before she knew it, she was crying out his name as he fucked her through it and held onto her tighter. "Jesus Christ Gwen I love watching you come. It's seriously the hottest fucking thing in the world." Finally regaining her strength she gets her rhythm back as she starts grinding deeper into him. "God Blake you feel so good inside of me. " her words are coming in between kisses as she sticks her tongue down his throat. Unable to take the noises Gwen is making, not to mention the noises of her juices on his dick, Blake takes control and starts thrusting deep and hard up into her. 

"Oh fuck!" As soon as Blake begins pounding up into her, Gwen snaps her head back and starts screaming out her pleasure as he hits that special spot repeatedly. Still on his back with Gwen on top, Blake brings his knees up and pushes Gwen to rest her back against them as he goes harder and harder. His hips are pretty much off of the mattress every time he thrusts into her and she is basically wrecked as she can do nothing but take the pure delight willingly. Blake could come any minute, hell he could have exploded into her hand the second she climbed on top, but he wants to make her come again. Wants to feel her pussy clamp down on his dick as a flood of moisture surrounds him causing him to shoot into her right after. Lucky for him, Her screams soon become high pitched whimpers and her whole body starts trembling indicating she's ready to burst. 

"Yeah Gwen come for me baby. Come, come." 

"Fuckkkkkkk Blakeeeeeee" her release is powerful as her whole body seems to tense up nearly choking Blake's dick in the best way possible as he spills his warm seed into her. Both of their orgasms seemed to last an eternity as Gwen, unable to sit up any longer, falls forward just as Blake continues to empty into her. Gwen's face is buried in his neck, her hands resting in between her chest and his. Both of their breathing is ragged as they try to catch their breath, panting from what just happened. 

"Holy shit" Blake whispers, still twitching from within her as he wraps his arms around her back. 

"Yeah. Holy shit is right babe." Gwen lets out a laugh pulling herself up and resting her head above his. Both of their eyes are foggy still, partly from waking up and partly from their powerful climaxes. As she regains more strength, she brushes her fingers through his slightly dampened curls before resting her hand on his cheek causing him to look at her with pure contentment. He leans up to meet her perfectly soft lips and give her a loving, slow kiss out of gratitude for already rocking his world before the day even begins. 

"Happy birthday cowboy." 

"Gwen, baby, this is already my best birthday in forty years." He gives a little boyish smile indicating it's because of the sex that just occurred but his baby blues tell her it's simply because they're spending it together. Either way, Gwen is proud of herself. 

****

The boys are spending the weekend and following week with their father which means they have the luxury of being lazy that morning which they take full advantage of (They had already taken advantage of being as loud as they wanted). Finally around 11, after a few more hours of cuddling and sweet make outs, they pull themselves out of bed and start getting on with their day. Blake was off to have a birthday lunch with Adam and Carson, and even though Gwen was invited, she politely declined knowing she had a lot of little birthday errands before their trip that afternoon. Blake had a concert that night in Colorado which at first he was bummed about but he's enjoyed performing so much lately that he was actually glad it was happening. Besides, Gwen was coming, and there was nothing he loved more then to see his girl in the crowd cheering him on, singing his songs back to him. Around noon, he kisses her cheek and makes his way out to meet his buddies. 

"Be back in a couple hours babe. Love you." 

The front door closes and Gwen goes into hustle mode. She had a lot to do, the most important being decorate the plane. She had asked Blake weeks ago what kind of party he wanted, thinking he wanted some huge gathering with his buddies in Nashville or something. To her surprise, he said all he wanted to do was spend some time with her at the ranch for a few days, just the two of them. Her heart melted at his wish. Gavin always needed people around, never content with it just being her. So the fact that Blake is choosing to be alone with her made her want to cry. But, still, Gwen loves spoiling her boys, and Blake is no exception. She knows she's not going to get to throw some huge Hollywood/Nashville birthday bash but that's not stopping her from having some fun. 

She met Jen at the airstrip and the two of them got to work putting up streamers and balloons and funny party favors. They'd unpacked a few presents and stocked the mini fridge with his favorite beer and some champagne. Even though it was a short flight, there was no reason it couldn't be a fun one. 

"Wow! This looks great! We should decorate every plane we take. I bet the kids would love it!" Jen joked causing as they said goodbye to the pilot and made their way out. 

"Ok, I've got to get home and pack but I'll see you in a few hours. Thanks for your help Jen." 

The rest of the afternoon was a little crazy as Gwen was of course running behind schedule. She started to get flustered and feel overwhelmed until Blake wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the side of her head trying to calm her down as she stressed about what to pack. 

"All you need is your toothbrush babe. Actually, you've got one their already. So really you don't need anything. And it's totally fine with me if you don't pack any clothes... Like at all." This causes Gwen to laugh, which was Blake's mission as she became less tense in his arms. "Thanks for the packing advice cowboy." Within the next hour they were on the way to the airport. Gwen was excited for Blake to see the plane, she knew he'd get a kick out of it and go along with all the silliness. Once he climbed up the stairs, his mouth literally dropped at all the decorations. 

"Whoa! What? This is incredible! Did you do this babe?" He turned towards Gwen who beamed at how happy he was and gave him a peck on the lips. "Since you wouldn't let me throw you a party, I just thought this would be fun." 

"It is fun. It's amazing sweetheart. No ones ever done this for me. Thank you." 

"I love you birthday boy." There's a few seconds of silence as they look at each other and share a moment before Gwen starts again. "Now here, put your birthday glasses on."


	2. Chapter 2

The plane trip over was incredible. Not that that was a surprise with this group. Everyone was in such a fun and goofy mood that Gwen wished the plane didn't even have to land and they could keep flying. She was so grateful Blake invited Jen and Todd, the four of them always have a blast together wherever they are. She sometimes couldn't believe how close him and Todd had gotten. Gavin had known her family for twenty years and never bonded the way Blake has in one. It seriously blew her mind in the best way possible. 

As the plane landed, they were instantly greeted by groups of people at the concert venue reminding Gwen just how big a star Blake is in the country world. Just as they make their way into the giant trailer, they are surprised by his entire band and crew shouting happy birthday. It literally made Blake jump which isn't an easy task. As friends and coworkers came up giving him presents and saying happy birthday, Gwen's eyes filled with tears to see just how loved and appreciated her boyfriend was. It made her feel proud as a girlfriend but also proud as just a friend who got to know him and be a part of his insane magical life. She couldn't help herself as she suddenly felt too far away and moved in closer grabbing his hand pulling him down for a kiss. "Everyone loves you baby." Blake gave a grateful smile back to her and kissed her forehead before saying thank you for everything as people filed out getting ready for their set. 

They had about an hour before they had to make their way to the stage and Gwen went into another room to reapply her makeup and get into the right head space for performing. Blake had asked her to perform with him tonight and of course she said yes thinking it was just going to be their diet but then he asked if she would also sing a No Doubt song. She was hesitant of course but the way he looked at her with his baby blues, it was impossible to say no. She was nervous though. Very nervous. This wasn't like jumping on stage at Coachella with Pharrel or Adam and rocking out. This was a country festival, with country fans who are very protective of their music and world. Gwen was scared she'd be laughed at the next day on social media, putting a damper on his birthday and concert.

Just as her thoughts were getting away from her, a knock came and Blake walked in handing her a drink. "Wow Gwen. That shirt is such a turn on. It looks like lingerie!" His hands immediately start feeling up her torso as his lips nibble on her neck. He's had a little to drink making him extra flirty, handsy, and adorable. Just as his hands go to cup her breasts, he leans his head back "Maybe you can wear my sweatshirt on stage. Not sure I want all those country boys staring at you out there." They both laugh a little and Blake pulls her in for a hug, taking in the scent of her hair. 

"Hey babe? You sure you don't just want me to do the duet? I mean then you'll have time to do another song, maybe a new one from your record." Gwen's trying to play it off like she's not nervous. 

"No way, the band already practiced Hella Good. Besides, I love watching you perform. My god Gwen, the way you just command the stage. It's incredible. And really hot." 

"I know. But..." Gwen trails off and averts her eyes from Blake who suddenly picks up on her hesitation. 

"But what babe?" 

"This is different Blake. This is a country concert. They came to hear you. Not everyone likes my music or any rock music for that matter. What if they laugh at me? I don't know I'm just nervous."

"Honey... I get that you're nervous and that's ok. But when are you going to realize that your music transcends any genre out there." Gwen lets out a little laugh as if not believing Blake who puts his hands on her cheeks. "I'm serious Gwen. No Doubt's music is so iconic that it doesn't matter what you listen to, it's impossible not to sing along. Hell, I listen to 99% country music and Hey Baby is on my pre concert playlist. And it has been for about five years. Babe, you're seriously magic." 

Gwen suddenly feels embarrassed for freaking out causing him to talk her down as she buries her face into his light blue shirt. "Seriously Gwen, if you don't want to sing tonight I won't make you. I just like watching you on stage that's all." 

Gwen rolls her eyes as he gives that compliment followed by his dimpled smile that he knows she's a sucker for. He's knows exactly what he's doing and it worked like a charm. "How can I say no to you and that look... And on your birthday." Blake laughs and gives her a kiss before taking her hand and joining the party in the other room where 80's music was being blasted. 

As the concert begins, Gwen stands proudly on the side with her family singing along. He's having fun, she can tell. He's being super casual and relaxed with the crowd once again proving just how good he is. Blake always brags about her and how well she can command a stage, but what Blake doesn't realize is how well he can connect with his audience. He seems to have relationships with them that makes her jealous and in awe. As the concert goes on, the encore gets closer and closer until she finally hears the beginning of their duet. The opening cords always make her stomach drop as she's reminded just how special this song is. As she makes her way onstage at her cue, the crowd erupts causing a huge smile on her face. 

They haven't performed this song in over a month and she's missed singing with him. Every time they're on stage together, she doesn't want to leave. She's swears they aren't doing it on purpose but they truly can't take their eyes off of each other. Theirs something about being on stage singing a love song to the person you love more then anything while thousands cheer you on as if rooting for your love. It's magic. At the end of the song they embrace for a short hug and Gwen starts to get emotional before retreating off the stage to get ready for her solo performance. 

She begins to get nervous but hearing the opening drums and guitar to Hella Good immediately puts her into No Doubt mode. Suddenly Blake introduces her in the most adorable way and she takes the stage to huge applause. Any fear she might have had is immediately gone as she gets into her groove. The crowd is great and they are definitely feeling it. Blake stands on the side of the stage beaming as he watches his rock goddess girlfriend take control of thousands of country fans. Even he had to admit he didn't know it would be that successful. Towards the end of the song Gwen commands the audience to jump up and down and seeing the sea of people obey her is enough to make Blake come in his pants. 

"Holy shit!" One of his crew members shouts. "That's something you don't see everyday. That's quite a girlfriend you've got Blake!" 

"Damn straight brother! God I love that woman!" Blake honestly doesn't want her song to end and almost wants her to keep singing some more No Doubt. He could literally watch her for hours move on stage. But at the same time he's also incredibly turned on watching her own a country festival and is thankful there's only one more song left to do before he can take her back to the trailer and show her how sexy she is on and off the stage. 

Just as the song finishes up, the crowd goes crazy and Blake's makes his way on stage. Gwen immediately wraps her arms around him with some leftover swagger of her performance leaving him speechless for a moment. Blake honestly hardly remembers singing his last song considering his mind was still on his hot girlfriend. It was the longest 4:30 seconds of his life until the final bow was given. Blake literally ran off the stage, and straight into Gwen's arms congratulating him. "I need you Gwen. Like right now" He whispered into her ear with that smile of his. Gwen blushed and then swiped her tongue over her lips and grabbed onto the back hem of his shirt with one hand and his wrist with the other causing his dick to grow harder. He didn't let go of her once as he rushed back to the trailer while saying thank you and shaking hands in between until they finally reached the doors. 

Blake manhandles her into the room and locks the door, leaving the lights off so no one comes knocking. He then picks her up and shoves his tongue down her throat causing her to moan back into his mouth. 

"Jesus Gwen I have to have you right now. Please babe." Gwen giggles at just how desperate he is in this moment. She's honestly flattered. 

"Then take me cowboy. I'm yours." Gwen then grinds down on him causing Blake to go into caveman mode as he picks her up and sets her on the counter ripping off her heels and jeans. Gwen can feel herself getting wetter by the second as his hands are everywhere on her. She knows they don't have a lot of time before people need him but hIs desperation and roughness is turning her on and she doesn't want him to slow down one bit. 

He's working double time on her neck as he grabs her breasts under her sheer top. "Fuck, baby I need to taste you so badly." Before Gwen can even process his words, he's dropping to his knees and going in for the kill. His mouth immediately consumes her as his tongue plays with her clit. "Oh god Blake! Yes! Right there!" He's literally not giving her a chance to catch her breath as his mouth feasts on her on top of the bar counter. He then brings her legs up and lock them behind his head, pushing him further into her wetness. She's ready to explode, and as soon as he starts moaning against her clit, the vibrations are her undoing.

"I'm comingggggggg!!!!!" She screams his name like a pro as she climaxes on his face knowing full well that everyone outside probably heard and yet she doesn't care. Before she's able to regain her eye sight, Blake is on his feet unbuckling his pants and sliding into her. Gwen giggles out of embarrassment at how his face is covered in her wetness but she also finds it a turn on as she brings him in for a kiss, tasting herself for him and then licking her lips afterwords. "Fuck baby that was hot. You taste so good. Every time." 

While inside of her, blake picks her up by her ass and starts pounding into her against the wall. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Gwen screams with each thrust giving Blake the energy and stamina to go longer, harder, and deeper. Within five minutes, Blake is ready to lose it. 

"Oh god, Gwen! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come baby!" 

"Come in me cowboy! Come!" 

Just then Blake climaxes into her and the feel of his warm seed spilling into her and his moans causes her to orgasm as well for the fourth time that day. It had been awhile since they'd had rough, dirty, quick sex like that and Gwen missed it. She loved feeling that desired from Blake. 

"Wow cowboy. All that just from one song. I wonder what would happen if you ever come to a whole No Doubt concert." Gwen teases him as he gently sets her down and cleans themselves up. 

"I don't think I'd last past the first set without passing out from your hotness..... Hey... Come here gorgeous." Gwen slides on her jeans from across the room and walks over to Blake whose sitting on the couch catching his breath. He pulls her down onto his lap and cradles her gently. This is the Blake that pulls on her heart strings. Because as hot and dirty and sexy as that was, he's always able to slow down and make her feel treasured. 

"You. Were. Incredible." He's saying each word in between soft kisses. "Thank you for everything Gwen. And I don't just mean today. I mean for the past year. Thank you for loving me, thank you for saving me." 

"We saved each other baby. I love you so much." She gets off his lap, stands in between his legs and gives him one more kiss before pulling him up to his feet. "Besides, your birthdays not over. We've got another plane to catch to Tish. That is, if were able to walk after that." They both giggle and walk hand in hand outside back to there group of friends where they say their goodbyes to some and make their way back to the airport. 

It's around 3am by the time they take off for the ranch and both Blake and Gwen are exhausted. Right after Gwen posts a few funny pictures on Instagram of Blake, he takes her hand and brings her over to sit next to him where he gently rests his head on her shoulder. After two rounds of sex, two flights, and a concert, Blake is pooped. Resting his head on Gwen's shoulder and snuggling up into her, he feels his eyes getting heavier as she adjusts herself to get more comfortable. "Sorry babe, is this uncomfortable for you? I can move if you want." Gwen laughs and kisses the top of his head "Don't you dare move, I always need you close by. Now close your eyes birthday boy. I'll wake you when we're about to land."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be Ranch time. Waiting to see what the next couple days bring.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 5am by the time the plane was landing and Gwen was kissing Blake's forehead as she softly woke him up from his nap. "Honey, we're home. Time to wake up." Her words were so gentle it were as if she were waking up one of her kids from a nap. Blake lifted his sleepy head excited to be back in Tish. "Were you able to sleep baby?" Blake gave her a little kiss on the cheek as he sat up rubbing his eyes with his fingers as he adjusted to the lights inside the plane. 

"Um, a little. I'm excited for our bed though." 

Blake felt guilty since he knows she wasn't able to sleep because of his position on top of her but his heart also melts at her words of "our bed." He loves that she thinks of this place as home because it is, it's their home. Together. Always. 

The plane lands, they say goodbye to the pilot and the two of them hop in Blake's truck and make the drive to the ranch. Gwen is asleep within ten minutes of the car ride and Blake is happy that it's now her turn to get in a quick nap. The sun is starting to rise and the way the morning light is hitting Gwen in the front seat as she sleeps literally takes his breath away. What a crazy twenty four hours it had been and now he's in his favorite place with his favorite girl. As he pulls up slowly to the driveway of his ranch, he quietly opens Gwen's door not wanting to startle her. He then unbuckles her seatbelt and gently lifts her out of the car carrying her into the house. 

She stirs a little in his arms, opening her eyes a bit. "Hmm? Are we home?" She's a little disoriented from being woken up which Blake is finding adorable as he walks them straight upstairs into their master bedroom. "Shh babe I got you. Go back to sleep." He then carefully lays her down on the bed, slides off her heels and pulls the covers over her. Blake then walks over to the giant windows covering the wall, closes the curtains since the suns coming up, takes off his boots and jeans, and gets into bed behind Gwen. She melts into him as she intertwines their fingers and legs together. He places a small kiss on the back of her shoulder and closes his eyes. "Sweet dreams my love." 

****

About six hours later, Blake wakes up in the exact same position he fell asleep in except this time without Gwen. He wondered where she was until the smell of coffee made its way into his bedroom. He slid on some jeans and a clean tshirt and made his way downstairs into the kitchen where a fresh pot was brewing. His eyes closed as the coffee hit his lips. Gwen made the best coffee and for whatever reason, it tastes the best at the ranch. Grabbing his mug, he made his way out onto the porch where he was sure she was. 

Sitting there on a rocking chair clutching her tea with both hands wearing one of his flannel shirts from his closet, Blake's heart literally stopped and started again. God she took his breath away with everything she does. "Morning beautiful. Knew I'd find you out here." Grabbing his hand as he sat in the chair next to her she gave a tiny smile, "Hey handsome. You know me well, it's my favorite spot. The view is so beautiful." 

"Did you sleep alright? How long have you been up?" Blake feels bad if once again she wasn't able to get enough sleep because of his cuddling. 

"I slept great babe. As soon as we got in the car last night, or this morning, I was out. I sort of remember you carrying me upstairs and tucking me in and then I knocked out." She leans in and gives him a coffee flavored kiss, their first of the morning. "Thank you for that by the way. Carrying me and tucking me in. It was cute." Blake feels like giving an aw shucks but instead blushes slightly and kisses the back of her hand he's holding. 

"I haven't been up too long though. Maybe a half hour. I love the mornings here so much, how the light hits the trees and the birds and just how quiet it is. It's my favorite. So I changed out of my clothes from last night and borrowed one of your shirts. Hope you don't mind babe." She gives a little sexy smirk knowing what she does to his heartstrings anytime she's in one of his shirts. "Honey if it were up to me you'd wear nothing but my shirts everyday. They're like a letterman jacket or something. Telling everyone you're my girl." He leans in to her ear, kissing her lobe and whispering the last part "Forever." His breath tickles her skin causing her to giggle and snuggle into him as they admire the rest of the morning before getting started with their day. 

About an hour later they were dressed and riding a tractor through Blake's corn fields. Gwen finds it adorable how excited he gets about gardening. She knows absolutely nothing about it but loves hearing him get giddy when he explains it to her. It's probably how he feels when she talks about some new fashion line she's working on. It's such a beautiful day out in Tish that all she wants to do is be outdoors. After checking out the fields they take a walk through the woods where Gwen wants to find their tree with their initials. It's easy to find since it right by a small stream, but regardless of that, there's no way Blake could ever forget where to find this tree. It's too special to the two of them.

They spend the whole afternoon doing nothing but walking and talking and laughing, hand in hand, all throughout the property. As much as they both love entertaining their friends and families and as much as they both miss the boys, they're also really happy they got to have these few days just the two of them. It had been awhile since they were alone on the ranch and it was nice being able to just walk around all day, not really having any kind of plans or schedule for other people, just talking about everything. They literally could talk for hours and never run out of things to say or stories to share. Their lives were so different that every memory from the past is always so interesting to the other one listening. 

Whenever they are in Tish its usually Blake whose sharing the most, each area of his ranch bringing up a new memory. And Gwen loves his stories, always asking for more as she's lost track how many times she's cried from laughter. She's amazed at the amount of trouble him and his brother got into in those woods and rolls her eyes feeling sorry for his mom who had to keep track of him. After a few hours they make their way back to the house to rest for a bit before going for a horseback ride later. Gwen takes this opportunity to call her dad and wish him a happy Father's Day before face timing with her boys like she does every day they are apart. 

"Hi mom!" Kingston shouts into his iPad as Zuma comes running over from behind. 

"Hi boys! How are you two? We miss you!"

"We're good. Dads making lunch downstairs and Apollo is taking a nap. Are you at Blake's ranch? Aw man I want to go there! No fair!" Both boys give pouty faces which warms her heart knowing they want to be with them.

"Next time boys I promise. Did your dad like the fathers day presents you made him?" It takes every bit of self control from Gwen to put on a happy face when it comes to talking about their father. Gavin was a shit husband and shit human being, but he's their father and he's a good father and she would never want her kids to grow up resenting him. So even though they were no longer husband and wife, she still had to help the boys get him something for today. It's not like in the past where she'd spoil him with extravagant presents like guitars or watches but she can swallow her pride for one day and help them pick out a card or wallet or whatever. 

"Yeah mom, he liked them a lot! Hey is Blake around?" Blake was in the kitchen making a snack when he heard his name and immediately walked over to sit next to Gwen. The boys were bummed they miss his birthday so they had gone out for pizza a couple days earlier celebrating with him. As soon as Blake got in the frame both their eyes lit up. 

"Hey Blake!" They both shouted. 

"Hey boys. How's it going? Having fun at your dads?" 

"Yeah, wish we were fishing with you though. Have you caught anything?" Zuma loved fishing, and he was really good at it too. Kingston preferred hiking and riding the ATVs though. 

"Nah, not yet. Me and your mom aren't as good at reeling them in like you are Z. You'll have to show us how it's done next time." 

"Hey I'm not that bad guys! I'm learning!" Gwen chimes in laughing as they all giggle and miss each other. Just then Gwen and Blake hear Gavin's voice on the other end calling the boys for lunch. 

"Ok honeys we'll let you go eat lunch. Give your baby brother a kiss for us ok? Love you." Gwen blows a kiss into the screen and Blake's heart drops. Zuma, always the hungry one, takes off out of the room before saying goodbye leaving just Kingston.

"Ok mommy, love you too... And Blake?" 

"Yeah buddy?" 

"Happy Father's Day." There's a small moment of silence on both ends of the call and Blake's eyes start to fill with tears as Gwen squeezes his hand. 

Kingston is a little shy when it comes to this stuff and he can see his mom getting that emotional look so he explains a little "I just wanted to call and tell you that. I know you're not our dad but you're like our second dad and we have a lot of fun with you and you teach us a lot of stuff like dads do and play with us like dads do and we just love you a lot." Blake sniffles a bit and composes himself not wanting to freak out the kid with a grown man crying like a baby. 

"Wow. Thanks King. Ya know no ones ever wished me a happy Father's Day before? It's the first time. I love you too big guy. And your brothers.... And I can't wait to get you boys out here to show you the corn you and me planted over spring break." The moment is cut short when Gavin calls up for Kingston again. 

"Bye mom, bye Blake!" 

"Byeeeee" They both say in unison as the FaceTime call ends. Blake then leans back on the couch rubbing is hand down his neck and gives a little laugh. "God. Your kids are amazing, you know that?" Gwen smiles, her heart literally exploding at the gesture her oldest just did. "They love you baby. And they look up to you so much." 

"I never thought I'd ever hear someone say happy Father's Day to me. I've never felt this before Gwen. It's incredible."

"Well I promise you it won't be the last time you hear it. It's a great feeling cowboy. And it doesn't go away." She leans into him giving him a kiss full of love and he returns it full of gratitude. Just then Gwen breaks their kiss and gets up from the couch running to her suitcase. "Hey pretty girl where are you off too? I thought we were having a moment?" Blake joked with her. "Hold on, I got something for you. And right now seems like the perfect time to give it." 

"More? Honey you've already done enough for me." 

Gwen walks back into the room with a small bag. "It's nothing babe, just something small. A small Father's Day present for you." 

Blake gives his boyish smile and starts opening the present. He pulls out a small rectangle shaped frame that unfolds into three pictures to sit on a table top. On one side there's a picture of Blake and his dad, on the other side is a picture of Blake and his stepdad and in the middle is a picture of Blake, Kingston, Zuma, and Apollo fishing here in Tish. Gwen had called his mom earlier in the week asking for some old pictures that Blake didn't have and she more then happy to oblige at the sweet gesture. 

"Wow. Babe." Blake is starting to get a little choked up at all three pictures of which he's never seen. 

"I just know you've been missing your dads a lot lately. With fathers day and your birthday and your record and just well everything. I know you miss them and thought some new pictures would be nice to put up." 

"Thank you Gwen." His voice is low and extra drawly. Something that happens when he gets serious and emotional. Gwen sees his eyes fill as he looks down trying to hide it. She takes his cheek in her hand and rubs away a single tear with her thumb. "I just wish they were here ya know? Wish they could see my life right now. Wish they could meet the boys and you. God they would have loved you! Pops probably wouldn't be able to stop staring at you!" Blake lets out a big laugh at that point causing Gwen to smile. He takes her hand in his and finally looks into her chocolate eyes, "They would have loved the life you've given me." 

Now it's Gwen's turn to get emotional as she ducks her head into his neck. "They're looking down at you right now Blake in heaven and so so proud of you and our life together. I know it. They are probably smiling right now admiring the man and father you've become to me and the boys." 

"I hope so babe. I love you Gwen." 

"I love you too handsome." As grateful as Blake was, Gwen could tell he wanted to change the subject before getting too down and emotional. "Well cowboy, you going to take this cowgirl horseback riding or what?" Blake's eyes light up at the offer as he giggles thinking about her as a cowgirl. A very sexy cowgirl that is. 

"Yee-haw! Grab your boots and Let's go pretty lady!" As Gwen pulls on her red cowboy boots, Blake puts together a small backpack of wine and some blankets for a spot he planned on taking her to. They make their way down to the stables where Gwen runs to her horse Halo whose just as excited to see his owner as he nods his head up and down towards her. Blake helps her up and gets her situated before getting on his own horse and leading the way to the trail he had found. 

It was late afternoon as they started their ride, both horses walking side by side as if they knew how upset their owners would be if they strayed too far from another. The sun was beginning to set and Blake wanted to be sure they made it to the spot in time for sunset. He knew Gwen would love it. They finally reach the top of the hill where a large, lone tree sits. Blake hops off first then helps Gwen down as they tie the two horses to the tree. "Wow, babe this view is beautiful!" Blake laughs as Gwen once again pulls her phone out to take twenty pictures. "Ain't nothin more beautiful then an Oklahoma sunset sweetheart." Just then Gwen finishes her photoshoot and walks back towards Blake where she immediately wraps her arms around his neck looking up at him with those heartbreak eyes of her. "Ok well, there's ONE thing more beautiful then an Oklahoma sunset." Gwen giggles into a kiss and Blake is such a goner. 

Gwen lays out the blankets and Blake opens the wine, handing her a plastic glass as they get situated leaning up against the base of the tree. Blake holds his cup to hers "To us." Gwen smiles back, "To us." She then gets comfortable by leaning into Blake's chest with one of their hands intertwined and the other holding onto their wine glasses. It's quiet, peaceful, and perfect as they both sit in silence admiring the view as the last rays of light disappear behind the mountains. Gwen is constantly taken aback at how her life is nowadays and this is one of those moments. Never in a million years did she see herself wrapped in the arms of a handsome cowboy, horseback riding on his ranch and enjoying a sunset. Their lives are by no means simple, but little moments like this are. They're away from their jobs, from cameras, from responsibility, away from everything except their love and commitment to each other. Never did she dream of finally getting her simple kind of life she wrote about twenty years ago. A life she thought she found with Gavin, a life she convinced herself didn't exist. At 46, after heartache and years of brokenness, looks like she finally found it with her true, true love.

"Blake... I've never ever been this happy before." It's barely a whisper as Gwen leaned her head back to face him slightly. Putting his glass down, Blake cups her cheek bringing her in for an incredibly passionate kiss. "Me too baby. Never even dreamed of being this happy." Just then Gwen grabs his head forward and opens her mouth as she takes the kiss deeper and deeper. Pretty soon she's pulling him on top of her as they lay down on the blanket making out passionately. Blake is cradling her back since the ground can't be very comfortable but she insists she's fine as she leans further and further back, pulling him down with her. 

Blake has no idea how long they had been making out, he often loses track of time when he's occupied with Gwen's lips, but pretty soon he feels her fingernails brush against his chest hairs as she begins unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. It causes him to pause and pull away for a second as he's stunned she's wanting to go there. Gwen is the sexiest woman in the world to Blake but she's also incredibly shy when it comes to being intimate. So the fact that Gwen is taking the initiative to be physical out in the open like this blows his mind. "Honey you sure?" He backs his head up a little out of breath as he looks down her whose lips are still in the pursed position from his kiss. 

"God I just love you so much Blake. Please, I want you to make love to me. Right here, in this spot. Please baby." There's a slight quiver in her voice as Gwen is becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Blake can do nothing to resist her plea and immediately goes back to kissing her under the rising moon and slowly appearing stars. He slowly starts to undress her as she continues unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang open on his body. Bundling up an extra blanket and placing it under Gwen's head, Blake settles his body in between her open legs and very slowly enters completely. Gwen seems extra tight this time, maybe from the lack of foreplay or maybe she's nervous about being in the open, either way Blake is more then willing to wait for her to adjust. After awhile, he starts to slowly move just as Gwen clings onto his shoulders burying her face into his neck as she whimpers. 

Blake slows his movements and backs his head away a bit, taking her face in one of his hands. "Hey baby, look at me..." Her eyes open hazily and meet his intensely. "God you are so beautiful Gwen." Her eyes start to fill as if she's not used to hearing those words, not used to someone making love to her like this, not used to being treasured like this, not used to being this utterly happy. She meets his lips halfway where they stay connected until they are both falling apart in each others arms on a blanket in nature. Their orgasms start and end together as they hold each other until they both stop trembling. It's not the mind blowing morning sex they had back in LA; or the dirty trailer fuck they had in Colorado, both of which left the two of them seeing stars for 10 minutes afterwards. No. This was better. It was gentle, and slow, and tender, and exactly what making love ought to be. It was just what Gwen wanted and needed in that moment. 

Still on top of her, nuzzling her neck as he softened inside, a night breeze came by running shivers down Gwen's body. "Cold? Here babe." Blake said as he sat up, pulling his pants back up and wrapping a blanket around her bare body. He then leaned up against the tree like before and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his strong country arms around her as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and played with the scruff on his face with her nails. Blake lets out a huge content sigh as he sits there holding the love of his life in his arms not wanting to ever let go. As if to read his mind, Gwen confesses "I don't ever want this night to end." 

Blake gives a small laugh overwhelmed with how in love he is with this woman "Don't worry darlin. We've got a whole lifetime of nights like this one. I promise." Gwen smiles into a kiss knowing that he'll keep that promise. 

"But honey if you wanted to stay out here longer I probably should have brought my hunting rifle out to scare off the mountain lions." Gwen's eyes shoot open as she jumps up off of Blake's lap. 

"Wait! What? Mountain lions? Are you serious?!?" Blake is laughing hysterically as Gwen is freaking out, half naked trying to pull her boots on with no pants. Tears are literally pouring down his face as he's clutching in stomach from laughing so hard. "Blake! Why are you just sitting there laughing at me?!? Let's go!" 

"Baby, baby I was just kidding!" Blake still cracking up as Gwen comes over and punches his arm jokingly. "Oh my god look at yourself Gwen. You don't even have pants on!" Gwen can't help but laugh at herself as Blake pulls her in for a hug unable to get over just how cute this city girl is. "Blake Shelton, that wasn't very nice. Scaring me like that." Even though he knows she's just playing along, She's giving her girlish pout that drives him crazy. Still holding back his laughs and wiping away his tears "Aw I'm sorry darlin, I couldn't resist. Don't worry though, I'll protect you from anything out here." She giggles back at him before he starts up again, "Well except snakes. Anything but snakes." 

Gwen throws her head back laughing as she's pulling on her jeans "Oh great, my hero. Fine, you handle the mountain lions, I'll handle the snakes." 

"Deal darlin." 

They finish getting dressed, and then clean up the blankets and wine before tending to their horses. Blake goes to help Gwen on top of Halo but instead she turns towards him and asks shyly, "Can I ride back with you?" Blake smiles, unable to resist such an adorable request. "Of course baby." He then takes Halo's reigns and ties them to his horses straps so they still walk together. Blake gets on first, and then takes Gwen's hand to pull her to sit in front of him. Adjusting themselves so they're both comfortably seated, Blake takes the reign and gently taps the horse to signal him to start trotting back home as Halo follows next to him. Gwen leans back into her cowboy as he wraps his free hand around her torso, holding her securely, and kissing the side of her head. 

Only one day in to being 40 and it's already a year he'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this series. Hope you enjoy :)

After getting back from their horseback ride Sunday evening, Gwen and Blake were exhausted from everything the day had brought. They decided to make a light dinner and call it a night fairly early. Blake made a delicious salad with some grilled vegetables, a meal that both shocked and delighted Gwen. She knows how much he loves grilling meat and chicken and pretty much any kind of animal, not to mention salad is probably his least favorite kind of food, so the fact that he had to have shopped specifically for these healthy, vegetarian, organic products just for her warms her heart in ways she knows it shouldn't. When he places the beautifully colorful salad in front of her and then takes his seat as his place, she just looks at him, smiles, and shakes her head. Gwen doesn't want to get emotional because even she knows it crazy to cry over a freaking salad but this meal was just further proof over how many times Blake has put her needs and comfort over his. And after twenty years of being tenth place in Gavin's heart, and after four years of being fifth place in Tony's heart, it felt more then amazing to finally come first far ahead of anything else in Blake's. 

After dinner, they both took quick showers, climbed into bed, kissed each other good night and snuggled up under the covers, both falling asleep the second their heads hit the pillows. Gwen literally fell asleep with a smile on her face, she was euphoric. Sure, she still got butterflies around Blake, and even nervous sometimes, and everything was so new and fresh that it scared her that it was all just because they were in the honeymoon phase. But the truth is, her favorite part was how normal all of it felt. How domestic it all felt. Making dinner, doing dishes, brushing teeth, kissing good night, it was all one hundred percent normal and she loved it. She loved every single second of it.

*****  
The next day went just as perfect as the day before. Sleeping in, being woken up by light morning kisses from her cowboy, coffee and breakfast on the porch overlooking the property and then off for a day out on the river in Blake's boat. 

"Hold on princess, I'm 'bout ready to gun it." 

Gwen quickly sat down and grabbed onto the railing with one hand and held onto her ten points ranch hat with the other, smiling at Blake to show him she's ready. "Go for it cowboy." Just then Blake revs up the engine and they're off, shooting down the completely deserted river. Gwen screamed out her excitement as water splashed her face as Blake laughed at the steering wheel. Finally begging him to slow down while laughing, Blake killed the engines and steadily steered the boat into a more secluded area. That was the amazing part about Blake's property, it was so enormous and private that they could literally drive for miles and still be by themselves. It was one of the reasons why Blake bought the house to begin with. He loved the tranquility of it whereas Miranda hated it. She needed people, she needed noise, which is why she lived Nashville so much. She loved the city. And even though Gwen was a born and raised OC/LA city girl, and she loved it, the simplicity of the country and calmness of this new culture she was introduced to was her new haven that she never wanted to give up.

"Wow I love how fast your boat goes babe! It's so fun!" Gwen gets giddy over the funniest things that always makes Blake laugh. He turns the engines off and lowers the anchor as he grabs two beers out of the cooler to sit next to Gwen. "Thanks babe, I figured a fast boat would impress you." They cheers their corona bottles and lean in for a short kiss. "You impressed me a very long time ago mister. Don't worry, I'm officially whipped." She smiled into her kiss in which she forced his mouth open (very easily) and softly, but firmly pushed her tongue into. After making out for a few minutes, the heat became too much. Both sexually and quite literally. 

"Want to go for a swim darlin?" 

"Absolutely!" Just then Gwen shot up from being half on Blake's lap and began pulling off her tank top and shorts revealing her string bikini underneath. Obviously Blake has seen Gwen naked a million times, he's seen her in sexy lingerie a million times, but that still doesn't stop him from literally licking his lips when he sees her in her skimpy bikini. Gwen is flattered to see how completely obvious Blake is being as he's not being remotely shy about where his eye are at as she puts sunscreen on her porcelain skin. "Blake? Hello Blake? Eyes up here babe." Gwen jokes. 

Finally snapping out of it and pulling his eyes off of her lotion up breasts and stomach "Huh? Yeah babe I'm listening" as Blake smiles like a guilty school boy knowing he got caught ogling his girlfriend. She throws her head back laughing as she hands him the bottle of lotion asking for help on her shoulders and back, as if Blake would say no. "My pleasure baby." He squirts out a hand full and begins sensually rubbing the coconut scented lotion all along her back. The situation quickly turns into a sexually filled moment as Blake begins kissing her neck and shoulder while his hands massage into her back. He can feel Gwen's eyes close as she leans further back into him and starts breathing faster. 

"God Blake you're driving me crazy. You're so good with your hands. I swear I'll never get enough of feeling you on me." Even though Blake's sunscreen application has caused a pool of moisture to flood her bikini bottoms, the humidity is becoming too much so they begrudgingly pull away. Blake lowers the ladder into the water and they both jump in hand in hand. The water feels amazing as they splash around, floating under the sun, and enjoying the vastness of the country. Gwen swims up to Blake, clingy onto his shoulders as he holds onto her thighs and ass and she runs her fingers through his wet curls playing with different hair styles. It's one of her favorite things to do and it always makes him smile in a proud sort of way for whatever reason. Maybe it's because he loves how predictable she is with her playful side of affection towards him or maybe it's because it still leaves him utterly breathless. But She'll play with his hair after showers, during pool parties with the kids, while sitting in the voice makeup room, wherever. She loves it and he loves her smile and how close she was to him as she did it so it truly was a win win. 

"I think I like this style the best honey. You should definitely wear it like this when you start filming." Blake leaned over to the boat ladder to see his reflection in the chrome as he burst out laughing as the Mohawk Gwen had created on his head. "Oh really? This is what gets it going for you?" Blake then playfully grabs onto Gwen tickling her side under the water as she wraps her arms and legs around him while he supports their weight by holding onto the ladder. They begin kissing each other deeply while floating bringing back the sexual tension that started on the boat. "You're such a super babe no matter what your hair looks like. Although the curls are my favorite." The last sentence was more of a whisper into her kiss and Blake's tongue was immediately down her throat causing her thighs to tighten around his waist. 

Without saying a word, Blake's hand holding onto Gwen's back slyly untied the string of her bikini causing her to gasp as how bold he was. "Hey there mister. Is my bathing suit bothering you or something?" 

"I'll say it is. I think your boobs need some vitamin D that's all. It's for your own good babe. You'll thank me later." Gwen laughs as she begins kissing him again. "Cmon babe. There's no one around I promise." 

"We said that last time remember? In my pool the other day?" They both gave a half hearted laugh, knowing that they were both actually pissed those pictures were online. "I know, but it's different out here. No paps, no drones. Nothing. Just. You. And. Me." He said each word followed by a kiss heating her up all over again as she moved his hand to her second string around her neck giving him permission to untie it which he didn't hesitate a second to help her with. She pressed her bare breasts into his chest firmly as she explored the nape of his tanned neck wanting to mark him up all over. He moaned out painfully as he leaned against the boat while Gwen continued to nibble on him while slowly grinding theirs groins together. Unable to take it any longer, Blake spins them around in the water pinning her up against the boat and quickly without hesitation slides a fingers into her. 

"Jesus Blake!" Luckily her exclamation was followed by laughter and more kissing so he knows he didn't overstep getting a little frisky in the water. "Are you a happy country boy right now?" Still continuing to play with his hand in her bikini bottoms, he pulls his head away with a deep chuckle. 

"Are you kidding me babe? Out in the Oklahoma water, on this beautiful day, kissing my beautiful girl, topless up against me. I swear God must really love me." Both laughing and blushing into each other, they start making out again as Blake goes in for the kill, knowing the only thing that will make this moment better is to hear her scream his name as she comes while pinned up against his new boat out in the country.

He begins pumping his fingers in and out of her entrance while his wrist and forearm thrust up against her clit causing her to cling onto him with her tiny arms. "Oh god, baby, that feels so good. More." Her words are breathy as Blake leaves her mouth and moves down to her exposed breasts where he begins sucking and marking her up just as she had done to his shoulder. His finger movements have become more powerful as he gets into a rhythm with his pumping leaving Gwen always anticipating more.

"God baby, you feel so good on my fingers. I love feeling you like this. Always so tight, always so wet. I live for this feeling." 

Gwen's eyes are closed as her head is up against the side of the boat, concentrating on the sound of his sexy southern drawl. "How can you tell I'm wet? We're in water." 

Taking on her challenge, Blake moves his head back up to Gwen's face, eye level with her and gently forces a second finger in while moving his thumb to her clit causing Gwen to scream out her pleasure. "Fuckkk! Baby! Yes! Shit I'm coming! I'm coming! Blakeeeee!" 

Waiting for her to calm a bit as he holds onto her during her orgasm and revels in the echoes of her screams bouncing off the trees near by, he gives her a gentle kiss before slowly pulling his fingers out of her. "I can always tell when you're wet babe." 

Unable to hold back her blushing after her boyfriend just made her climax in public against a boat, she buries her head in the crook of his neck, kissing him and giggling before whispering into his ear as if anyone was remotely around and could hear "Its always just for you cowboy. And only you." 

*****

After about another hour of playing in the water to cool down and then lounge on the boat, basking in the sun, they make their way back to the ranch. Once back home, Blake had a lot of little chores to get done around the farm before heading back to LA the next morning, so he kisses Gwen on the cheek before heading out for a couple hours. Gwen was exhausted from the sun so she took a quick shower to rinse off and then curled up on his giant leather couch in the living room under a plaid throw blanket to take a nap. She loved lounging like this; and in a house always filled with employees, kids, relatives and friends, it hardly ever happened. And even though she missed her boys immensely, she was reveling in the quietness. 

About two minutes after closing her eyes, she felt something wet on her hand hanging over the edge of the couch. After opening her eyes, she smiled at a very adorable Betty sitting next to her, resting her head against her hand, occasionally licking Gwen's fingers. "Aw hey pretty girl." She started petting her head and scratching behind her ears as she wagged her tail and closed her eyes in obvious delight. Gwen laughed to herself as she realized Blake reacted the same way when she scratched his head with her nails. "Want to get up here girl and take a nap with me?" Betty immediately jumped up and laid along side Gwen. Luckily, like everything in Blake's house, the couch was huge. Deep enough for two adults to lay on. She only knows this because many a times Blake and her have had some fun activities on these couches that involve both sleeping and not sleeping. Gwen moves a little bit down the couch and snuggles up to Betty, using her body as a sort of pillow and pulling them both under the blanket before finally getting comfortable. Always having small dogs back home, Gwen loves Betty. Especially in moments like this. Betty is just like Blake in that she's absolutely the perfect cuddle companion. So many times when Blake would be away on tour and Betty would be staying at Gwen's mansion would she insist that she sleep in her bed with her, needing and missing any connection to her far away cowboy. After a couple minutes of Gwen rubbing her nails over her fur, both of Blake's girls eventually drift asleep awaiting his return. 

As Blake enters the house an hour later, he's a little surprised Betty isn't there to greet him as she usually does. Walking into the living room he finally understands why. His heart explodes at the sight of Gwen sleeping so peacefully snuggled up to his dog. Betty lifts her head and notices her owner standing there but she doesn't jump down from the couch in excitement, almost as if she knows not to wake Gwen whose currently resting her head on the pup's back. Blake smiles proudly at her protectiveness over his love and walks up beside the couch, petting his dogs head and whispering "Good girl Betty, good girl." Gwen begins stirring a little, slowly opening her eyes, smiling at the sound of his voice close by. "And how's my other sleepy girl?" 

"Very rested and very happy you're home." He leans down and gives her a long kiss on the forehead as Betty sits up and yawns, also waking up from her nap. "How was the farm babe? Get all your work done? You look super cute all dirty and messy from your work. Like a super farmer babe." Blake laughs at her compliment because he realizes he must look like a true country hick in this moment but it's obviously doing it for her so he doesn't mind. "Yup, got it all done. Corn is looking pretty good. We might even be able to eat some of it for 4th of July if we make it back out here with the family." 

"Oh wow! That would be so cool honey. Speaking of food, I'm actually starving. How bout you go get cleaned up cowboy and I'll order a pizza." After kissing for a few more minutes in the hallway, Blake eventually made it to the shower while Gwen got dinner ready. She was opening a bottle of wine when he made his way out smelling clean and yet still having that manly and woodsy scent Gwen adored. As he came up from behind of her wrapping his arms around her stomach as she poured two glasses of wine, she could feel that his hair was still damp as she tried to restrain herself from once again playing with curls. Instead she just leaned into him and kissed his cheek before handing him his glass. 

"Feel like eating outside Gwen? I can turn the fire pit on. Should be a nice night, the strawberry moon is out." Gwen's eyes lit up at the thought. "Really? How cool. Yeah turn the fire on, I'll bring out the food when it gets here. About ten minutes later, they were both enjoying their pizza and wine next to each other under the moon. "Yeah know the last time we had a strawberry moon was back in 1967. They called it the summer of love back then." Gwen loves Blake's little facts like this. Because as much he plays the role of simple country boy in the public, he's actually incredibly intelligent. 

"Aw really? So does that mean this is now the new summer of love?" Blake pulls her close unto his lap with her back on his chest as they stare up at the sky. "Sweetheart, this is our summer, fall, winter, and spring of love. Forever." God his sweet words make her melt. She knows it's corny and she knows they're acting like teenagers but she truly doesn't care. After an entire lifetime of no romance, no sweetness, no gentleness, just ownership and agendas, she's finally able to embrace all of it. Suddenly he starts playfully singing a couple words of "Fly me to the Moon" into her ear causing her to awww and giggle, while swaying on his lap. 

"I've got a better idea babe. Since it could be another fifty years since we see one of these again, I plan on taking full advantage of it with my girl." He takes out his phone from his pocket and begins playing the original Frank Sinatra version on full volume. "Care to dance darlin?" Gwen shy-fully gives her hand as he pulls her into his arms, slowly swaying around the fire with no words being said. To Gwen's amazement, they end up dancing that same exact way to the entire album on Blake's phone, never once breaking their embrace. When the final song finishes up and the fire begins to die down, Gwen tilts her head up for a soft kiss full of promise. "God I love you. Past few days have been magical." Blake gives a small dimpled smile, placing both his hands on her face, "It really has been. I love you so much. Thank you for everything Gwen." They share more kisses turning into a make out until Blake picks her up bridal style and begins carrying her to their bedroom. He sets her down gently onto the mattress where they make love slowly, sweetly, and passionately before falling asleep in each other's arms for their last night alone on the ranch. 

*****

Two in the morning and Gwen can't sleep. After their love making and then getting ready for bed, Blake fell asleep pretty quickly and Gwen could not. It was actually pretty shocking to her considering how exhausted she was after being intimate with him like always, but she couldn't turn her mind off. Being away from the kids was getting harder and harder and her feelings towards that were getting more and more conflicting. Right after Blake had fallen asleep she had pulled out her phone to browse Twitter a little only to find pictures of her ex husband and children enjoying their vacation in Hawaii. She had agreed to let him take them on the trip knowing the boys would have fun especially since they would be mostly with her the entire summer. So really it was the last father son time for awhile. But still, seeing the pictures of the family vacation was incredibly hard and made her stomach turn to knots. She gently got out of bed, slid on a robe and walked downstairs, needing some space to walk around and think. 

She got a glass of water from the kitchen and leaned up against the counter, staring out into the pitch black fields. This was the situation she had been trying to avoid for years leading up to her divorce. Seeing her family without her, was so hard it hurt. She knows it's obviously for the best and there isn't a second that she regrets her divorce but that still doesn't mean she doesn't miss being a family. A whole family. Her feelings are so conflicted about missing her former life on many levels that she always feels guilty as if cheating on Blake, usually making herself sick about it, even though she knows for a fact it has nothing to do with having feelings for Gavin. 

Suddenly a soft voice startles her from behind. "Gwen? Honey you ok?" She turns around facing him as he walks into the kitchen wearing his plaid pajama bottoms she's bought him and a light blue t-shirt as he's rubbing his eyes. "Just couldn't sleep that's all. You should go back to bed. You've got that interview tomorrow." As if completely ignoring Gwen's request, he continues to walk towards her by the kitchen counter. "Can't sleep? That's not like you. Something's on your mind, I can tell from your voice." She both loves and hates how well he knows her. She didn't exactly want to talk about this because even she's confused by her feelings, but she also knows she can't avoid it and has to be honest. She turns towards him as he sits at one of the bar stools, being careful not to crowd her as he can tell she needs space. 

"It's just.... I saw pictures from some magazine of them all in Hawaii. And they're just having a lot of fun and look so happy and laughing and it's just... It's just hard." Gwen starts tearing up as her confession starts and Blake looks calmly back into her eyes in silence as he lets her finish. "It's just so hard seeing your family be a family without you. This was literally always my biggest nightmare. I never wanted to break this family up and I just sometimes miss that and I'm sorry." She's started sobbing at this point and Blake can't sit quietly anymore as he watches his girl break down. Walking over and taking her in his arms he begins rubbing her back and helping her calm down. "Shh it's ok honey, you don't need to apologize." Blake knows that her children will always come first, and he's completely ok with being second, but he's worried at what level she misses her former life and is ashamed to admit even insecure about the fact that Gavin will always be connected to her in some way. 

"Do you wish you were there right now Gwen? With them?" Scared of what is running through his head, she answers without hesitation. 

"I wish I was with my kids. I don't wish I was with him Blake. I promise. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny. We're soul mates. You and me, forever. But it's so hard being away from them. And even though I'm sure it's hard for Gavin to see us having fun together with the kids here, it's super hard having your kids taken away from you when you didn't do anything wrong. It's not fare. I just miss them so much Blake, and I feel like it's my fault for breaking up this family and that I should be there with them." The guilt of breaking up the marriage and anger of having her kids taken away half the time has been a reoccurring meltdown since last fall. Many hours, many nights included Blake comforting her and holding her as she cried and vented in his trailer on set, her couch back home, over FaceTime, in the studio, anywhere. Her love and pain for her children is something only a parent could feel and it only made Blake fall more and more in love with her during those early months of dating.

"First off honey, I've said this a million times before. You didn't break up that family. He did. He broke it up every time he disrespected your vows and commitment. Not you. You may have been the one to pull the trigger, but he had that gun loaded for years." Gwen nods her head knowing he's right but she'll always carry that guilt, at least for now that is.

"I know, I know. It's just hard. There's no other way to describe it. I don't know, sometimes I just wish things were more permanent and concrete I guess." Gwen avoids his eyes, indicating she's nervous. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know we were never really looking too far into the future and enjoying living in the moment, and it's been so incredible and exciting and I've loved every moment of it. But I don't know, sometimes I miss the routine of a family I guess. I know I'm rambling and not making much sense, I don't even understand what I'm saying myself. Don't listen to me Blake I'm just an emotional mess right now." She tries to move away and change the subject but Blake doesn't let her. 

"Not so fast babe.... Gwen, you know you're my forever. And yes we have been enjoying the moment but we do talk about the future. About moving in, about getting married. All of that. I really hope you didn't think I was just joking with you or using some line during those conversations cause I'd never been more serious. You and the boys are the love of my life and it's my job on earth to make you happy, so please tell me what it is you want. I promise you won't scare me away." 

There's a silence for a little bit as she composes herself and really thinks. "I want... I want you Blake. I want us. I want a home with you in LA with the boys. I don't just want to move because I have to from the divorce settlement. I want a home that's OURS. Like the ranch. I want to get married. I want to be your wife. I want to have another baby with you. I don't want to talk about it anymore as if it's years away somewhere in the future, I want to start moving towards that life. That's what I want." 

Blake smiles and takes her hands in his, kissing her palms. "I want all of that too baby. I want to come home to you four every night. I want to be your husband. I want to be a father. Forever. I promise you it will happen Gwen... You're right in that we've done nothing but talk and dream and as amazing as that's been, it's time to move forward. It's what we both want and we're ready. I don't care if people say it's too fast. We know this is real, our families know this real. That's all that matter. You're my forever Gwen. And I'm yours." 

Gwen is crying happy tears at this point as Blake tells her exactly what she needed to hear. It's not a proposal, not yet, but they're moving forward and she couldn't be more happy. Being away from the kids will always be hard, but she's hoping the stability of her and Blake will ground her into reassessing the meaning of what a family truly is. 

"Tomorrow I'll make an appointment with some real estate agents to start looking for a home for us and hopefully when you get back from France we'll have some to go look at. Any special requests you want me to tell them when we get started? Besides a soundproof master bedroom." They both laugh, changing the mood from being so heavy. And thank god for that. 

"Hmmm. Lots of rooms. For lots of kids." Gwen answers while looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Blake kisses her softly, "Well Of course darlin. I figured that was a given." After a few more minutes talking down in the kitchen they finally return to bed, snuggling up into each other, trying to fit in a couple more hours of sleep before having to catch their flight back to LA. 

****  
The flight home was a little bittersweet. Although they spent a lot of the time looking at properties on Gwen's laptop getting excited, there was also a melancholy feel of leaving such an amazing mini vacation only to say bye to each other for a few days once the plane landed. Standing on the tarmac, they held on to each other not wanting to let go until absolutely necessary. It was always hard to say goodbye after spending so much time together. Being around the other and reaching out for a hand was so second nature that once apart it was like torture. Blake had to go straight to Chelsea Handlers studio for an interview and then off to the voice set for season 11 promos while Gwen needed to run home, meet with her team, and then leave for France from LAX. Even though just for a few days, the fact that she was going to be on another continent made it seem like a month. 

"Don't cry baby, you'll be back in a couple days. And you're going to have so much fun in France. Plus when you get back we can go look at some homes for us and the boys." He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. 

"I know, I know. I just hate saying bye to you at airports. It Reminds me of when we first started dated in the fall and you'd leave for shows or the ranch for weeks between filming. I missed you so much. And now I'm the one leaving." He brings her into her arms smiling at how much love she has for him. 

"It is weird that I'm in LA and you're not. Seems a bit reversed to be honest." Gwen laughs in between sniffles. "Yeah well when you go to your photoshoot with those girls be sure to put those dimples away mister. Can't risk you being on the lose when I'm on a plane for fourteen hours." 

"Hey sweetheart I make no promises, you know I can't control these bad boys." Just then he gives a smirk while pointing to his cheeks knowing fully well that his dimples are adorable. Both being playful Gwen raises her eyebrows and goes to pinch his cheek making him laugh and squirm. "I'm just kidding babe. They belong to you and only you... All of me is yours." With that they gave one final, long, loving kiss, said I love you's and began to get into their separate cars. 

As upset as Gwen was at the fact that she was going to be away from him for a couple days, she was more then excited at where they were headed in their relationship. Their love and commitment to one another was unlike she'd ever experienced and for once she wasn't unsure or scared of what their future brought, because she knew without a doubt in her mind that he would be next to her holding her hand. Forever.


End file.
